Downtown Sasquatch
Downtown Sasquatch was a Canadian rock band formed by Craig Manning, Marco Del Rossi, Spinner Mason, and Jimmy Brooks in Season 3 that would last until Season 5. They were the third band in the Degrassi Franchise. History Downtown Sasquatch starred with Craig Manning on vocals and guitar, Jimmy Brooks on guitar, Marco Del Rossi on bass and back up vocals and Spinner Mason on drums. The band would go through a couple of personnel changes, with Craig and Marco being the only permanent members. Their first big break was when they won the Degrassi Battle of the Bands and go to record the single "Dust" which was written by Craig. Ashley Kerwin would later join them on keyboards, but never got an 'OK' from Spinner and Marco. Since Jimmy was confined to a wheelchair, Craig, Marco, and Spinner had to record "Dust" as a trio, but Craig left recording to find Ashley since he had to fire her. When the band returned in Season 5, Spinner got kicked out (because he was responsible for Rick's death and Jimmy being in a wheelchair), and Ellie Nash became their new drummer, and they went for a new funk sound. Their manager Leo Davies was making sure that they make it big, but Craig was convinced by Ellie that he should carry on as a solo artist, leading to the band breaking up. He later recorded an album entitled Of Two Minds. Members Original Members *Craig Manning - Guitar/Lead Vocals *Jimmy Brooks - Guitar *Marco Del Rossi - Bass/Backing Vocals *Spinner Mason - Drums Additional Members *Ashley Kerwin - Keyboard *Ellie Nash - Drums (replacing Spinner) *Manny Santos - Tambourine (temporarily) Lineups Original *Craig Manning - Guitar/Lead Vocals *Jimmy Brooks - Guitar *Marco Del Rossi - Bass/Backing Vocals *Spinner Mason - Drums Addition of Keyboards *Craig Manning - Guitar/Lead Vocals *Jimmy Brooks - Guitar *Marco Del Rossi - Bass/Backing Vocals *Spinner Mason - Drums *Ashley Kerwin - Keyboard After the School Shooting *Craig Manning - Guitar/Lead Vocals *Marco Del Rossi - Bass/Backing Vocals *Spinner Mason - Drums *Ashley Kerwin - Keyboard First Recording *Craig Manning - Guitar/Lead Vocals *Marco Del Rossi - Bass/Backing Vocals *Spinner Mason - Drums Final Lineup *Craig Manning - Guitar/Lead Vocals *Marco Del Rossi - Bass/Backing Vocals *Jimmy Brooks - Backing Guitar *Ellie Nash - Drums Trivia *Although all of the members of the band with the exception of Manny were originally members of the Class of 2006, Marco and Ellie are the only ones who graduated with that class in High Fidelity (2): Craig dropped out in Together Forever, Ashley spent a year in England and became a member of the Class of 2007 but dropped out in Bust a Move (2) and both Jimmy and Spinner were held back and graduated as part of the Class of 2007, as did Manny, in We Built This City. *All of the members of the band dated at least one of the others: Ashley dated both Jimmy and Craig, Manny dated both Craig and Spinner and Marco dated Ellie, though only as a cover for his homosexuality. Furthermore, Jimmy had feelings for Ellie but she turned him down as she loved Craig while Ellie once gave Spinner her number but it is unknown if they ever dated. *In Together Forever 'Money Money is their main competition, however they win over the manager instead. *Aside from Jimmy and Craig dating Ashley and Marco dating Ellie, Jimmy also dated Hazel Aden and Spinner dated Paige Michalchuk. All four girls were members of Hell Hath No Fury. *Manny was the only female member of Downtown Sasquatch who was not previously a member of Hell Hath No Fury. *The band somewhat made a temporary reunion at Paige's farewell party in [[Here Comes Your Man (1)|'Here Comes Your Man (1)]], though Ashley filled in for vocals due to Craig being in Vancouver. *Downtown Sasquatch was the first band in the Degrassi Franchise to have both male and female members. *There were three love triangles involving members of the band: the first involved Craig, Ashley and Manny, the second involved Craig, Ellie and Manny and the third involved Craig, Ellie and Jimmy. *In the 2015 interview Straight Talk with Adamo Ruggiero, Stacey Farber revealed that neither she nor Adamo Ruggiero could play an instrument in real life in spite of the fact that they played musicians. *Spinner was the only other member of Downtown Sasquatch whom Craig did not reference in his album Of Two Minds. He thanked Jimmy in the acknowledgements and the others were all the subjects of songs: "She's the Ash" (Ashley), "Thong Girl, Wrong Girl" (Manny), "Red-Headed for Trouble" (Ellie) and "Kissing in the Stairwell" (Marco). *Craig, Marco, Spinner and Jimmy were all big fans of Kid Elrick. *Downtown Sasquatch was briefly Hell Hath No Fury's rival in Rock and Roll High School. Gallery Downtown_sasquatch.jpg Downtown Sasquatch.jpg Downtown Sasquatch2.jpg 1118 1.jpg untitledaerfwer.png tumblr_my4eosayFS1r5uoxco1_500.jpg Tf-0056.jpg Tf-0052.jpg Tf-0054.jpg Tf-0055.jpg Tf-0059.jpg Jioji.jpg 513 005.jpg Rock & roll high school, season 3, image 2.jpg 318 001.jpg Rrhs0239.jpg Rrhs0170.jpg Rrhs0164.jpg Rrhs0134.jpg Rrhs0133.jpg Rrhs0003.jpg UGTL-0032.jpg UGTL-0033.jpg 5-lilyjak.jpg 5-lilyjak.jpg Tumblr lon6phkKl01qc1tpr.jpg Neutron-dance-4.jpg Tumblr lon6fgm8UN1qc1tpr.jpg Normal capWeddings, Parties, Anything0121.jpg Screenshot (270).png Ailmh0070.jpg Ailmh0067.jpg Ailmh0064.jpg Ailmh0065.jpg Ailmh0029.jpg Ailmh0028.jpg Ailmh0025.jpg 3-brucas59 (4).jpg Wpa-0167.jpg Wpa-0165.jpg Wpa-0043.jpg Wpa-0147.jpg Tf-0094.jpg Tf-0092.jpg Tf-0071.jpg Tf-0060.jpg DowntownSasquatch.jpg Tumblr lvz1oqQaqp1qc1tpr.jpg Qa1114-1.jpg Tumblr lyvwrkdkRP1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwpcGTUP1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwqjfRJG1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwl5R9el1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwijXxSu1qc1tpr.jpg Spin-jimmy-marco-craig-degrassi-16022729-644-477.jpg UGTL3.jpg UGTL2.jpg Season3 09.jpg Season3fullcast03.jpg Season3fullcast02.jpg Season3fullcast01.jpg Season six 08.jpg Season six promo.jpg Iits0014.jpg Iits0010.jpg Iits0009.jpg Iits0007.jpg 406 004.jpg Normal pol.jpg 410 012.jpg Nd0003.jpg Nd0088.jpg Nd0099.jpg Nd0097.jpg Nd0095.jpg Nd0170.jpg Nd0169.jpg Nd0100.jpg Nd0182.jpg Tumblr lvysfqqf9R1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lf4q54mDCt1qc1tpr.jpg 202.jpg 152.jpg Deg32-000073.png Deg32-000063.png Season3 09 (1).jpg An-oral-history-of-degrassi-the-next-generation-body-image-1469632499.jpg Category:Band Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Musician Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Downtown Sasquatch Music Category:Music Category:Degrassi Music